deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gentaro Kisaragi
Gentaro Kisaragi, also known as Kamen Rider Fourze, is the main protagonist of the series of same name. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Ochaco Uraraka vs Gentaro Kisaragi Possible Opponents * Ares (DC Comics) * Atrocitus * Ira Gamagori * Jasper (Steven Universe) * Josuke Higashikata (Jojo's Bizzare Adventure) * Nui Harime * Power Rangers in Space * Vilgax (Ben 10) History Gentaro is a sophomore transfer student at Amanogawa High School who looks like the delinquent yankee, wearing a short jacket over a T-shirt and baggy pants, with his hair in a pompadour, rather than the clean cut uniform worn by other AGHS students. But despite appearances, Gentaro is very sociable and willing to make friends and values friendship. But by cirumtances, reunited with his childhood friend Yuki Jojima and befriending her loner friend Kengo Utahoshi, Gentaro finds himself donning the Fourze System that Kengo's father developed to fight the Zodiarts, monstrous forms assumed by students with Zodiarts Switches. Later joined by the head cheerleader Miu Kazashiro, star football player Shun Daimonji, info broker JK, goth girl Tomoko Nozama, Gentaro establishes a Kamen Rider Club from the Rabbit Hatch on the Moon to fight the group of evolved Zodiarts known Horoscopes and other bad guys while befriending everyone in the known universe. Death Battle Info * Stats ** Height: 200 centimeters. ** Weight: 95 kilograms ** Punching power: 2.5 tons. ** Kicking power: 6.3 tons. ** Maximum jump height: 20 meters. ** Maximum running speed: 100 miles/6.2 secs. ** Weapons: Module attachments Being an hi-tech astronaut suit, the Fourze system is equipped with a back mounted hover pack, which he can use to either keep him afloat or extend his jumps. Fourze's arsenal was developed by Rokuro Utahoshi as part of Over Space Technology Organization's attempt to reverse engineer the Core Switch to create a means for the user to harness Cosmic Energy. Utahoushi developed the Fourze system in homage to the four Chinese cardinal animals, creating Module Basements nodes on the limbs (left Circle, left-leg Cross, right leg Triangle, and right arm Square) for Module attachments to manifest via an Astroswitch activated on the Fourze Driver belt. Utahoshi elaborate that the power of friendship would unlock Fourze's full potential. Fourze's common form, Base States, uses Rocket and Drill Modules in his Rider Rocket Drill Kick, Rider Rocket Drill Space Kick. He can push the "Enter" while still under the power of the first Limit Break to power up his attack into the Rider Rocket Drill Great Space Kick, with an impact force of 15 tons, or the even stronger Youthful Galaxy Great Great Great Drill Kick. But that would exhaust his switches' Cosmic Energy and they would need to recharge for awhile. *Astroswitches **1. Rocket (Circle): The Rocket Switch arms Fourze with the Rocket Module on his right arm, the exhaust thrusters adding power to his Rider Rocket Punch. While capable of adjusting the exhaust's power at will, he cannot turn off the exhaust once turned on, until either finishing a Limit Break or deactivating the switch. **2. Launcher (Cross): The Launcher Switch arms Fourze with the Launcher Module on his right leg, allowing him to launch a series of five missiles to attack an enemy. However, if Kamen Rider Fourze is not using the Radar Module to lock on or at least have some idea where to direct the missiles, the flight pattern of the missiles will be erratic. **3. Drill (Triangle): The Drill Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the Drill Module on his left leg, arming him with a drill that can spin at 200 RPM that he uses his Rider Drill Kick attack. **4. Radar (Square):: The Radar Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the Radar Module on his left arm, allowing him to reflect certain waves of energy and give the other Modules like Lanucher homing capabilities. **5. Magichand (Circle): The Magic-Hand Switch arms Fourze with the Magichand Module, arming him with a manipulator arm that can extend up to 33 ft. and pick up heavy objects using the End Effect Pinch. **6. Camera: The Camera Switch arms Fourze with the Camera Module on his left arm, allowing him to view far distances. It can also receive data from the environment nearby. **7. Parachute (Square): The Parachute Switch arms Fourze with the Parachute Module on his left arm, allowing him to use three parachutes to land safely on the ground during free-fall from a significant height. **8. Chainsaw (Cross): The Chainsaw Switch arms Fourze with the Chainsaw Module on his right leg, allowing him to use the saw on his foot that has a powerful engine that can rotate the blade up to 15,000 RPM, allowing his kicks to deal devastating cuts. Because the blade is on the foot, maneuverability is an issue to make sure Kamen Rider Fourze does not cut himself. **9. Hopping (Triangle): The Hopping Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the spring-loaded Hopping Module on his left leg, allowing him to significantly increase the jumping height, from 66 to 130 ft. However, it is difficult to control and is ineffective in closed spaces. **11. Scissors (Square): The Scissors Switch arms Fourze with the Scissors Module on his left arm, which allows him to cut though even metal or fire a pulse of energy for a long-range attack. **12. Beat (Cross): The Beat Switch arms Fourze with the Beat Module on his right leg, a large speaker that can produce sonic waves with a range of 20 Hz-5 kHz and a tweeter with a range of 5 kHz-24 kHz. **13.Chainarray (Circle): The Chainarray Switch arms Fourze with the Chainarray Module on his right arm. The heavy Blowing Star ball on the end of the chain weighs about 120 kg and its Rough Spikers are made of a metal called Astorium. Like any chained weapon, inertia is a factor. **14.Smoke (Cross): The Smoke Switch arms Fourze with the Smoke Module on his right leg, allowing him to emit smoke within a 5-meter radius for 5 minutes to obstruct a target's vision in close combat, as well as disorient said target from the choking smoke. It can easily backfire on him and has his vision clouded instead should he get caught in the smoke emitted himself. **15.Spike (Triangle): The Spike Switch arms Fourze with the Spike Module on his left leg, giving him an advantage in close-range kicks with the embedded Rough Spikers. But it heavy and requires two arms to lift it out of a foot-deep hole. **Winch (Square): The Winch Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the drum-style Winch Module on his left arm, which has a spinning turbine. The Winch Module's Boost Hooker shoots out at high speed and can pull objects with up to 5 tons. **17.Flash (Circle): The Flash Switch arms Fourze with the Flash Module on his right arm, allowing him to blind anyone within the radius with very sun-like flash. **18.Shield (Square): The Shield Switch arms Fourze with the shuttle-like Shield Module on his left arm to block or deflect any enemy attacks. **19.Gatling (Triangle): The Gatling Switch arms Fourze with the Gatling Module on his left leg, allowing him to shoot 10 rounds of concrete-piercing bullets per second. **21.Stealth (Cross): The Stealth Switch arms Fourze with the Stealth Module on his right leg, allowing him to turn invisible for five-seconds when activated by absorbing reflecting light, and can easily be activated again by merely stomping his foot on the ground. **22. Hammer (Square): The Hammer Switch arms Fourze with the Hammer Module on his left arm, arming him with a powerful hammer-like weapon. **23. Water (Triangle): The Water Switch arms Fourze with the Water Module on his left leg, which looks like a tap, enabling him to shoots highly pressurized blasts of water at a target. **24. Medical (Square): The Medical Switch arms Fourze with the Medical Module on his left arm, which allows him access to special medicine created by Cosmic Energy to cure anomalies in a human body. It also used in by transmitting waves with medicinal effect into an ill person. **25. Pen (Cross): The Pen Switch arms Fourze with the Pen Module on his right leg, which is a brush that can materialize writings in solid form with metallic hardness with its ink, such as impromptu shields that can absorb energy blasts or a powerful whip attached to the brush. A Limit Break using the Pen Module allows Fourze to use a series of kicks splashing ink all over anything it hits. **26. Wheel (Triangle): The Wheel Switch arms Fourze with the Wheel Module on his left leg, which allows him to dash at high speeds. **27. Screw (Triangle): The Screw Switch arms Fourze with the Screw Module on his left leg, allowing him to propel himself underwater. **28. Hand (Cross): The Hand Switch arms Fourze with the Hand Module on his right leg, allowing him to utilize another manipulator arm that functions like an extra hand, attending to some tasks while Fourze's attention is required by something else. **29. Schop (Circle): The Schop Switch arms Fourze with the Schop Module on his right arm. **32. Freeze (Cross): The Freeze Switch arms Fourze with the refrigerator-like Freeze Module on his right leg, which emits super-cold vapors that can freeze any liquid. **33. Claw (Circle): The Claw Switch arms Fourze with the Claw Module on his right arm, which has claws that can slice through anything. **34. Board (Triangle): The Board Switch arms Fourze with the Board Module on his left leg, producing a sliding board that can travel on any surface. **35. Giantfoot (Cross): The Giantfoot Switch arms Fourze with the Giantfoot Module on his right leg, allowing him to focus and amplify gravity at a certain point to bring opponents down, by stomping his foot on the ground. An enlarged mirage of the Giantfoot Module appears above the opponent as a side effect, making Fourze seem like he is mentally creating a construct of Cosmic Energy to crush his opponents. **36. Aero (Triangle): The Aero Switch arms Kamen Rider Fourze with the Aero Module on his left leg, allowing him to suck in large quantities of air so that Fourze can expel the pressurized air at a target to disorient it. **37. Gyro (Square): The Gyro Switch arms Fourze with the Gyro Module on his left arm, creating a large fan that can allow him to hover. **38. Net (Cross): The Net Switch arms Fourze with the Net Module on his right leg, allowing him to create a large electromagnetic net to trap his target within. **39. Stamper (Triangle): The Stamper Switch arms Fourze with the Stamper Module on his left leg, allowing him to perform a pile driver kick that stamps the Kamen Rider Club's logo on the opponent. The logo detonates several seconds after being applied as a secondary attack, with Fourze being able to control the time until detonation. - Fire States= Fire States * Stats ** Height: 200 centimeters. ** Weight: 99 kilograms ** Punching power: 2.8 tons. ** Kicking power: 7.0 tons. ** Maximum jump height: 17 meters. ** Maximum running speed: 100 miles/6.5 secs. ** Weapons: Hee-Hackgun A red-colored form accessed from Astroswitch #20, the Fire Switch. In Fire States, Fourze wields the Hee-Hackgun, which has both fire-based and water-based attacks. He can also absorb all fire based attacks while in Fire States into the Fire Switch, giving it more power and allowing it to release all of its stored power during its Limit Break. - Rocket States= Rocket States * Stats ** Height: 200 centimeters. ** Weight: 116 kilograms ** Punching power: 3.5 tons. ** Kicking power: 6.3 tons. ** Maximum jump height: 18 meters. ** Maximum running speed: 100 miles/7.3 secs. ** Weapons: Rocket Modules A form accessed from Rocket Switch Super-1 Switch, giving him a second Rocket Module on his left arm. His Limit Breaks are Rider Tailspin Crusher, and Rider Double Rocket Drill Kick with the Drill Module. - Magnet States= Magnet States * Stats ** Height: 212 centimeters. ** Weight: 114 kilograms ** Punching power: 2.8 tons. ** Kicking power: 6.4 tons. ** Maximum jump height: 12 meters. ** Maximum running speed: 100 miles/6.8 secs. ** Weapons: Magnet Cannon A silvery astronaut-like form accessed from the NS Magphone, a cellphone Kenji created to control the powers of Astroswitches #30 and 31, the N Magnet Switch and S Magnet Switch. In this form, Fourze has powerful electromagnetic powers and is armed with two powerful Magnet Canon railguns that he detach and link up into a magnet-shaped cannon that he uses to fire a powerful beam of electromagnetic energy called the Rider Super Electromagnetic Bomber. - Cosmic States= Cosmic States * Stats ** Height: 206 centimeters. ** Weight: 98 kilograms ** Punching power: 3.5 tons. ** Kicking power: 7.3 tons. ** Maximum jump height: 23 meters. ** Maximum running speed: 100 miles/5.8 secs. ** Weapons: Barizun Sword Fourze's ultimate form accessed from Astroswitch #40, the Cosmic Switch. In this form, a manifestation of his friendship with the Kamen Rider Club, Fourze can access the power of all 40 Astroswitches from the Switching Lung on his chest in a number of combinations. Fourze is also armed with the Barizun Sword, which is compatible with any Circle Astroswitch save the N Magnet Switch and assumes Boost Mode to enable Fourze to open a warp drive to take his opponent to any location of Earth or out its atomosphere. From Boost mode, it can be Slash Mode for Fourze's final attack Rider Super Galaxy Finish. }} Feats * Was able to adapt to using the Fourze system easily. * Tends to turn his enemies into friends, willing to go the extra mile. * In Cosmic Form, Fourze averted the destruction of Tokyo by pushing the gigantic Space Ironman XVII, who can assume the form of a space station, through a warp gate that sent the giant robot to safely crash on the moon. * Defeated the Horoscopes, befriending some of them. Faults * Can be thick headed most of the time. * Gets emotional from hearing someone's sob story. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Chainsaw Wielders Category:Combatants with Magnetic Abilities Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Hammer Users Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Japan Combatants Category:Kamen Rider Characters Category:Male Category:Sword Wielders Category:TV combatants Category:Water Manipulator